A Drink with Jack and Tia
by Laihi
Summary: I was inspired by StarGirlX's story "A Writer's Tale" Labyrinth Fanfic, and decided to write my own one-shot for Pirates of the Carribean. This will be a prequel to a crossover of Labyrinth/Pirates of the Caribbean that I'm planning...Please R&R!


**"A Drink with Jack and Tia"**

**A Pirates of the Carribean Fanfic**

Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, I do not own any of the character in Pirates of the Caribbean...not even Jack...-pouts-

+this is going to be a prequel to a crossover of Labyrinth/Pirates of the Caribbean...please bear with me while I get the story together...

-I was inspired by StarGirlX's story "A Writer's Tale" Labyrinth Fanfic, and decided to write my own one-shot for Pirates of the Carribean. This will be a prequel to a crossover of Labyrinth/Pirates of the Caribbean that I'm planning...please bear with me while I get the story together... Rated for language and drinking.

* * *

**I sat down at the bar, notebook and pen in hand, trying to think up my next Fanfic...**

"There ye are, luv. Been looking for ye."

**What are you doing here, Captain Jack Sparrow?**

"It's Capt...ye said that already?"

**Um, yeah.**

"Finally! Someone got it right! Let's drink to it!" Jack pulls out two bottles of rum...

**Do you ever not have rum on you?**

"Some of the worst times of my life, darling."

**_-Jack hands me a bottle, and I cough as I shallow a shot of it down.-_**

**Not bad...I take another swig...**

"Ah, a woman after me own heart!" He raises his bottle and we clink them together in a toast.

**So, what brings you here, Jack?**

"Thought I'd give ye some help, being the good man that I am..."

**Where's the crew and everyone else? Elizabeth...Will...Tia Dalma/Calypso...**

"Lizzie is taking care of William junior, Will is ferrying souls, and Tia Dalma..."

**_-The latter puts a hand on Jack's shoulder and smiles as he jumps three feet in the air.-_**

"What the bloody hell...?!"

"Ah, witty jack. Good dae to ye."

**Calypso, it's good to see ya. How have you been?**

"Naught but good, young woman. I know ta struggles ya have in your endeavors...and I know thee."

**How?**

Calypso smiles, putting a hand over my ear and whispers my birth name...

"Is dat not ye name?"

**Okay, it is...Damn, your good.**

"Hey, don't forget me now!"

**I haven't forgotten you yet, Jack.**

"Silence, Captain Jack...she is to write ye story and can not do so with ya yelling in her ear...I can always return ye to the locker..."

"I ain't going back, darling. You can bet on that."

**_-Jack makes a mock bow with a grand sweep of his hat.-_**

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at ye service, luv."

**Thanks, I think...Calypso, may I make a suggestion?**

"And ye suggestion?"

**_-I whisper it into her ear, and with both giggle like a couple of schoolgirls. Then Jack disappears.-_ **

Now, back to ye story...

**First, a drink for getting rid of Jack for the moment...**

**_-We down three shots apiece, then being talking._ -**

"So, ye want to suggest a crossover, as ye call it?"

**Yep. A Labyrinth and Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfic crossover...**

"And who would be involved?"

**You, Jack, a few others, and those form the Labyrinth...**

"Including da Goblin King...?"

**Yeah, including Jar...Wait, how do you know Jareth?**

"I am de ocean, here an' in da under'round. I know of da Goblin King..."

**Can you call him here, Calypso? Maybe he can give a few pointers...**

"Witty goblin king, come 'ere!"

**Jareth appears in all his unabashed glory with Jack in tow.**

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" jack yells.

**Calypso ignores Jack and greets Jareth**

"Handsome Jareth...how has fate been to ye?"

"Tia Dalma, one of the last persons I thought I'd see this century...I suppose you had something to do with this..."

**_- Jareth points at Jack.-_**

"I not know what ye be talking of..."

**Um, excuse me...Can we talk about the story now?**

"Ah, yes. Da woman 'ere need ta write a story...involving ya world and mine. Is it right by ye?"

"Fine, but without Sarah."

**What happened? You two fight?**

"You need not concern yourself with it, mortal."

**Don't you start that cranky shit with me Jareth or I'll put you into a dress."**

"You wouldn't dare...what the bloody hell?!"

_**-Jareth, cursing under his breath about the blue gown he's in, disappears in a cloud of glitter-**_

**Okay, let's get this story started…**

* * *

Alright, there's the beginning of my story…..I love both Pirates of the Caribbean and Labyrinth, so I thought it'd be funny to crash the two worlds together…and I'm doing this all without a single drop of rum!!

**_-senses Jareth watching in one of his crystals and flips him the bird. Jareth growls as he smashes the crystal.-_**

Please rate and review!!


End file.
